Devices for measuring the speed of fluid flow find widespread use, not least in meteorology. Such use exposes the measurement devices to a wide range of environmental conditions that can affect the measurement accuracy achieved by the device. There is a desire to provide a fluid flow measurement device that provides fluid flow speed measurements with improved accuracy despite such changes in the environmental conditions in which the device operates.